


Bury Me In All My Favorite Colors

by NicoAndTheNineGalaxies



Category: My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I was listening to the twenty one pilots cover of Cancer when I wrote this, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Literally just sad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies/pseuds/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies
Summary: This isn't goodbye forever.  It's just goodbye for now.





	Bury Me In All My Favorite Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Cancer' by My Chemical Romance.

_I know my family will find this.  Don’t read any further. This is for Josh, not you._

 

_Josh, I’m sorry._

_I assume you know by now, but in case you don’t, if you’re reading this, then I did it._

_I know you have a tendency to blame yourself when I have bad days or when I hurt myself.  You say that you should’ve been there. This time, you knew. You did everything you could and I know that.  But you can’t just love me and hope that’ll fix everything. Some things can’t be fixed, okay? I want you to know that it isn’t your fault and that you couldn’t have done any more.  You already did so much more than anyone else did._

_I love you, and I wanted to stay strong - or at least stay alive - for you.  But sometimes it’s just too much._

_I love you, Jishua.  I can’t say that enough.  We should’ve had more time.  Maybe then I would have said it as many times as I wanted to._

_This isn’t goodbye forever.  It’s just goodbye for now._

_Love,_

_Tyler_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_im sorry im sorry i don't want this anymore i'm sorry_

 

 

 

 


End file.
